1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick-release necktie comprising a preliminarily tied necktie base including front and rear aprons or wings and a knot, and neckbands extending on both left and right sides of the knot, wherein male and female fastening means are releasably secured to the ends of the neckbands to link them so that the necktie can be readily worn or released only by simple connecting or disconnecting operation of the fastening assembly, whereby the necktie can be worn around the neck portion of a shirt or the like without any action of tieing to form a knot.
2. Related Art Statement
Quick-release necktie or ready-for-wear necktie is a preliminarily tied necktie forming a knot and assumes a similar appearance to normally tied necktie upon wearing. Such quick-release neckties are very convenient and handy for businessmen, white-color workers, etc., since they can be worn instantly under the collar of a shirt or the like by one hand operation. In particular, where such neckties are adopted as neckties for uniforms, the size of the knot and length of the front apron are normalized and unified, and consequently, such uniform neckties when worn can make an impression of unified beauty to look at. That being so, vast increase in demand of them may be expected henceforth.
Typical of an existing quick-release necktie of the foregoing kind is that as illustrated in the accompanying FIG. 10. According to it, a necktie of a four-in-hand type comprises a necktie base (1) including an inverse triangular knot (2) and aprons (3) consisting of front apron and rear apron suspended downwardly of the knot (2), neckbands (4) (4') extending on both right and left sides of the knot (2), which neckbands are to be passed between the collar and neck portion of a shirt or the like in a wrapping manner, and a pair of detachable fitting means of hook and eye (5)(5') attached at top ends of the neckbands (4)(4'). The reference numeral (6) is an adjustor for adjusting the practical length of the neckband (4).
In wearing this conventional quick-release necktie, the neckbands (4)(4') are first wrapped around the neck portion of a shirt under its collar and then linked together by catching the one hook portion (5) in the other ring portion ( 5'), thus permitting to finish to wear the necktie instantly.
However, the foregoing known quick-release necktie has been found to be badly dangerous in that where a tension force is applied to the apron portion (3) by violence force or a traction force of abnormal strength is acted upon it owing to an unforeseeable accident such as involvement into a machine, immediate disconnection in the longitudinal direction of the neckbands (4)(4') cannot be performed surely, so that wearer's neck may be tighten firmly.
When the necktie is worn in a loose fashion in the state that the neckbands (4)(4') are elongated longer than the size around the neck portion of a shirt, there is a significant tendency for the detachable fitting means (5) (5') toward detaching abruptly. This has made unable to adopt such quick-release type of necktie for women's necktie fashion in a loose-tied sense, and consequently, has obstructed extending the necktie market for women's clothing field.
This invention has been accomplished to work on the problems and defects known quick-release neckties like that have had.